


[Podfic] Reminiscence

by Kuismai (Lumelle)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gigolas Week, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Kuismai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas had stood upon these walls in two different eras. Who knew that it would be so different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reminiscence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201840) by [asario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario). 



> Recorded for Asario.
> 
> This is my first attempt at podfic, so any feedback is appreciated.

**Writer:** [Asario](http://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario)

 **Length:** 00:04:26

 **Download:** [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/reminiscence), [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lgnyzege7uat53z/Reminiscence.mp3)


End file.
